This is a randomized study of the effect of alendronate, an effective bone resorption inhibitor, on indicators of bone metabolism in adult cystic fibrosis patients. We expect to demonstrate that alendronate slows bone breakdown as the first phase of a study design to evolve into an efficacy study if alendronate demonstrates acceptable oral bioavailability in cystic fibrosis patients.